Croissant
by Helisse
Summary: "Doprawdy, co to za bzdury! Skąd ty bierzesz informacje, z Wikipedii?" czyli kłótnia o to, kto wymyślił rogal.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

A/N: Dlaczego rogal? Bo historia kulinariów może być równie ciekawa co historia wojen (i tak samo pełna mitów).

* * *

- _Mon Dieu_! To nie może być! – w sali rozległ się wzburzony głos Francji .

Właśnie odbywała się kolejna światowa konferencja – zdaniem wielu równie bezużyteczna, co wszystkie poprzednie, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na grobową minę siedzącego u szczytu stołu Niemiec, aby każdy, kto ma choć trochę rozumu i instynktu samozachowawczego, zachował tego typu opinie dla siebie.

Po kilku godzinach nużących prelekcji, sporządzania notatek i – w co poniektórych przypadkach – dyskretnego przysypiania w fotelach zarządzono wreszcie półgodzinną przerwę, ku wielkiej uciesze i uldze zebranych.

Większość państw zdecydowała się wyjść na zewnątrz, pospacerować sobie po ogrodzie, aby przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu skorzystać z przyjemnej pogody (konferencja odbywała się tym razem we Włoszech, w zabytkowym pałacu na północy kraju).

Tylko nieliczni pozostali w sali konferencyjnej, a pośród nich Francja, który właśnie usiłował – ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, jak dotąd nieskutecznie – namówić Turcję do poczęstowania się jego słynnymi wypiekami.

- Doprawdy, ja tego zupełnie nie rozumiem, _Turquie!_ Dlaczego nie chcesz nawet spróbować? – dopytywał się Francja, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Choć nie podniósł mocno głosu, dźwięcznie roznosił się on po przestronnym, bogato zdobionym pomieszczeniu z wysokimi renesansowymi oknami.

Jak wiadomo, Francuzi rzadko podnoszą głos, ponieważ oni się nie kłócą, lecz _dyskutują. _(A tak szczerze, to kłócą się jak wszyscy inni, tylko robią to ciszej, bo tak jest bardziej dystyngowanie. Francja-elegancja i tak dalej.)

- Kuchnia francuska słynie przecież na cały świat, jest uwielbiana przez miliony! – perorował w uniesieniu Francja, niczym misjonarz nawracający niewiernych w Afryce.

Turcja tymczasem obserwował go ze swego miejsca za stołem z lekko znudzoną miną, starając się ukryć zniecierpliwienie. Co chwila rzucał zza swojej maski lekko zirytowane spojrzenie na pudełko domowych ciastek i innych słodkości, leżące przed nim na stole i będące przedmiotem dyskusji.

A tak propos maski, to miał z nią sporo problemów przy wejściu. Ostatnio przez to całe zagrożenie terroryzmem wszyscy zrobili się mocno nerwowi. Kto by pomyślał, chodził w masce przez kilka ostatnich stuleci (ale zdejmował do mycia, jakby co) i nie było żadnego kłopotu, a teraz nagle musi ją za każdym razem zdejmować do kontroli, bo inaczej ochroniarze dostają apopleksji.

Francja tymczasem niestrudzenie ciągnął dalej:

- Już nie wspominając o tym, że to jest po prostu niegrzeczne! To ja tutaj chcę cię ugościć jako przyjaciela – Turcja parsknął pod nosem, na co Francja uniósł lekko brew, ale poza tym udał, że nie słyszy – a ty odrzucasz moją gościnność i dobre serce!

Doprawdy, Francja był _wspaniały_ w swoim świętym oburzeniu: złociste włosy, rozwiane niby na wietrze, iskrzące czystą determinacją błękitne oczy, wzniesiona w górę jasna dłoń – jakby lada chwila miała opaść i wydać rozkaz do ataku i rozpoczęcia bitwy; dłoń, która kieruje tysięcznymi armiami, zdobywa miasta, podbija narody!

- Fascynujące! – zachwycił się w myślach i jednocześnie zdumiał Turcja – Gdybym tego nie wiedział, to w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że mu chodzi o ciastka!

Choć w sumie, aż tak zaskakujące to nie było. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że Francja traktuje swoją kuchnię naprawdę poważnie. _Bardzo poważnie._ I że oczekuje zachwytów. (Które zresztą wyliczał skrupulatnie i z dziką satysfakcją Anglii.) To nie była tylko sprawa jedzenia, dla Francji kuchnia – jego kuchnia – to była kwestia prestiżu, ba! – kwestia życia!

Turcja uznał, że jest winien Francji jakieś wyjaśnienia.

- Ja niczego nie odrzucam! – odezwał się poprzez słowotok Francuza. Ten, umilknąwszy, wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. – Dla mnie twoje wypieki są po prostu… za mało słodkie! – wyrzucił z siebie trochę niezręcznie.

To przecież nie tajemnica, że tureckie słodycze są słodkie jak ulepek i powodują cukrzycę pięć minut po spożyciu, prawda? Po czymś takim wszystko inne wydaje się gorzkie. Wyjaśnienie całkiem logiczne i nawet po części prawdziwe, co z tego, że nie do końca? Tego już Francja nie musi wiedzieć.

- Za mało słodkie?.. – spytał zduszonym głosem Francja. Jego rozszerzone w zdumieniu oczy były wielkie jak spodki. Było oczywiste, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

_Mon Dieu_, jakim cudem francuskie wypieki mogą być _za mało słodkie?_ _C'est impossible! _Francja, otrząsnąwszy się po pierwszym szoku, już zbierał się, aby wygarnąć Turcji co o tym myśli, kiedy nagle rozległ się w pobliżu trzeci głos.

- Tu wcale nie chodzi o zawartość cukru, _Frankreich. _ – stwierdził spokojnym tonem Austria, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, niezauważony, już od pewnego czasu. – _Türkei _ ma po prostu złe wspomnienia. – dodał z lekkim uśmieszkiem, spoglądając na Turcję. Jego mina bardzo subtelnie, acz wyraźnie mówiła, iż doskonale wie o co Turcji chodzi i nie ma zamiaru przepuścić okazji, aby o tym „porozmawiać". Napotkawszy niechętne spojrzenie Turcji uśmiechnął się szerzej i niedbałym gestem strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z ramienia odzianego w elegancką marynarkę.

Turcja zasępił się. – Proszę, proszę, niby taki arystokrata, a potrafi być równie złośliwy co wszyscy inni – skrzywił się w duchu. Niestety, wiedział, że teraz już się nie wykręci.

- Złe wspomnienia? Jakie złe wspomnienia? Moje wypieki mogą się tylko _dobrze _kojarzyć! – zaperzył się Francja, teraz już porządnie rozzłoszczony. No, doprawdy! Najpierw twierdzą, że jego słodkości są za mało słodkie (Francja prawie się udławił na samą myśl), a teraz coś takiego?

- Tak, oczywiście – próbował ugłaskać go Austria. – Tyle, że… twoje słynne croissanty - tu Francja pokiwał gorliwie głową (Ha! To mało powiedziane, że słynne!) – zostały tak naprawdę wymyślone we Wiedniu. – dokończył Austria.

Francja przestał kiwać głową tak gwałtownie, że o mały włos nie zwichnął sobie szyi.

- Że co? – zaskrzeczał. _Sacre bleu_, to już trzecia obelga w ciągu kilku minut! Dobrze, że Anglia ciągle siedzi w ogrodzie z tym swoim Jankesem i tego nie słyszy! Co za wstyd, co za upokorzenie! Niech no by tylko Francja miał z powrotem swojego małego kaprala, już on by im wszystkim pokazał!.. Ukróciłby te herezje wraz z korzeniami!..

- Niestety to prawda – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, acz nieszczerze Austria – Rogale zostały wymyślone przez wiedeńskiego cukiernika po tureckim oblężeniu mojej stolicy w 1683 roku. – ciągnął dalej Austria – Ich kształt nawiązywał do islamskiego półksiężyca i symbolizował zwycięstwo nad Imperium Ottomańskim. – zakończył uroczyście.

Jego rozmówcy wpatrywali się w niego tępym wzrokiem. Ich miny wskazywały dobitnie, że jego mały wykład nie zrobił na nich wrażenia.

Po chwili ciężkiej ciszy Francja prychnął i wycedziwszy przez zęby:

- Doprawdy, co to za bzdury! Skąd ty bierzesz informacje, z Wikipedii? – obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował na swoje miejsce. Odchodząc, rzucił jeszcze przez ramię:

- I tak moje croissanty są najlepsze!

Austria spojrzał niepewnie na Turcję.

- Gdyby ci Polska z Litwą wtedy nie pomogli, to zamiast zwycięstwa miałbyś jasyr i robił u mnie za podnóżek! – rzucił pogardliwie Turcja i wstał, aby znaleźć krzesło na drugim końcu sali. Po przerwie będzie musiał jakoś wykopać poprzedniego właściciela…

Opuszczony Austria, nieszczęśliwy i cały czerwony na twarzy, pozostał na swoim miejscu. Po chwili podniósł jednak wzrok w kierunku drzwi i wyraźnie się rozchmurzył. Zabrawszy ze stołu zapomniane pudełko słodkości, o które toczyła się przecież cała dyskusja, udał się pospiesznie w kierunku wracającej z ogrodu Węgier.

* * *

**Przypisy:**

**croissant:** rogal z ciasta francuskiego. Historia z odsieczą to legenda, źródła historyczne podają, że pierwsze drożdżowe wypieki w tym kształcie pojawiły się w Austrii w Średniowieczu; pierwszy przepis na croissanty stworzył w **1839r.** wiedeński cukiernik **August Zang** (mieszkający w Paryżu).  
**Francuzi rzadko podnoszą głos:** zaobserwowane przeze mnie i moją mieszkającą w Paryżu siostrę. (Ale za to uwielbiają trąbić klaksonami przy byle okazji.)  
**turecki przysmak:** słynne tureckie słodycze, nie-Turków przymulają po pierwszym kawałku.  
**Mały Kapral:** tak europejscy monarchowie nazywali Napoleona Bonaparte (dopóki nie skopał im tyłków).


End file.
